


Bedlam

by somanyhands



Series: Fifty Shades of 221B [47]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, POV Sherlock Holmes, Something a bit different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyhands/pseuds/somanyhands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something a bit different that I tried.</p>
<p>A bonus "Fifty Shades of 221B"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedlam

Mind racing, like a freight train; a tornado jet; a whirlwind.  
It never stops. All-seeing; all-knowing. Never missing a beat.

Wild; frantic; chaotic; manic.

Thoughts; feelings; sentiment - _boring: relegate to Mind Palace_ \- memories of people; places; times.

People are so dull; lethargic; stupid; vacant.  
How can such empty minds make so much noise?  
A cacophony of idiocy and humdrum.

"You lower the IQ of the whole street."  
"You're an idiot."  
"Practically everyone is."

Annoying. They're all so annoying.  
Anderson; Donovan; even Lestrade sometimes.  
Mycroft. Don't even go there.

Too much. It's all too much. Too much noise. Too much information. Too much... of everything.

Peace. I need peace. Nobody speak. Nobody move.  
Anderson, turn around.  
I need to be alone.

Whirring; running; hunting; chasing.

Chasing the criminals; chasing the high.  
The high.

The endless desire; longing; need for the high.  
Adrenaline high. Drug high.

The need. The gnawing deep down; in the pit of my stomach.  
The knowledge that one day, the chase won't be enough. It'll fall short; leave me wanting.

But John. John is my tether; my rope; my kite string.  
John keeps me sane; holds me tight; sets me right.

His strength; his honour; his integrity.  
He never judges me. He neutralises my acid; calms my fire; tempers my tongue.

He is peace.  
The peace to my bedlam.


End file.
